


Crobby oneshots?

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby brown - Freeform, Crack Fic, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Rock wit’cha, Romance, Sexy Times, Somewhat series?, Supernatural - Freeform, first fic, forgive me for my bad grammar idk this stuff, my first Crobby fanfic idk what I’m writing forgive me, random one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Bobby and Crowley spend an evening with eachother and sexy times ensue





	1. Crobby oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> My first Crobby fanfic I hope y’all enjoy:)  
> Feedback would be appreciated If this goes well I’ll probably do more one shots ♥

I just created this work Sorry work in progress I’ll be uploading soon ♥


	2. Bobby remineces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️

It’s a warm chilly night in the singer household as Bobby singer searches for possible hunts he could do while he waits for his lover Crowley to phone him to see how his Buisness trip in Hell is going smirking he closes his laptop 

As he’s about to go upstairs he hears noises coming from the front lawn he opens the door to see his neighbor Mrs.hudson and her two sons fighting struggling to pull them from eachother’s death grips rushing towards the scene he helps her after 5 minutes of shouting and screaming Cindy thank’s Bobby he sees her returning to her house mumbling idjits   
It’s puts a smile on his face as he remembers flashbacks of Dean and Sam fighting the same way though it wasn’t always hate between the two brothers it was love and trust.  
It has Bobby thinking maybe he a Crowley could start a family of their own but first he’d have to propose he wanted it to be special he never regretted all 8 months he spent with his lover it was something he would cherish till the day he dies 

*Flashback*

His first impression of Crowley he had been some what interested he had no idea why his stomach fluttered everytime the mysterious   
Handsome soul stealing idjit would try and get acquainted with his hunter self he had been shocked and surprised when Crowley flat out told him he wanted to shag Him till he screamed his name unsure of what to say he quickly turned him down there was no way in hell that he would tell him that it turned him on   
Stepping away from Robert walking towards the door he turned saying if at first you don’t succeed dust yourself off and try again , try agaiAINNNNNNNN singing at the top of his lungs 

Two weeks later he decided to give this idjit a chance they began spending more time bonding together he surprisingly enjoyed having the demons company as the months flew by he and his demon could not fathom being with out each other they had their ups and down’s but no matter how bad it got they vowed to stick by one another till they do them apart   
*Flashback ends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a chapter at 3am in the morning my first chapter to this story that i honestly don’t know where this is going this was obviously supposed to be a one shot but something popped in my mind and I decided to go with the flow I’ll try to update as so as possible and again feedback is appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Bobby brown - rock wit’cha ♡  
> https://youtu.be/OQ7Rdzxt8zQ


End file.
